Can't Have One, Without the Other
by arebeltotheidea
Summary: Two witches start their sixth year at Hogwarts off with a bang. Evie has been introduced to the world of popularity, but not the kind she expected. Alexis is spiraling into a social niche that is alien to her. Way better summery inside! SBxOC RLxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Have One, Without the Other**

Disclaimer: Can't say that I own anything but Alexis and Evie and all the time and effort I've put into this story :) If I did- well, I wouldn't be wasting my time on this site now, would I? Nope, I'd be rolling in my bath of cash naked.

-

**I wrote this story for my best friend of whom the character Alexis is fully based on. The similarities are phenomenal *shifty eyes* :P**

-

**DETAILED SUMMERY: **

Two witches who are very different, start their sixth year of Hogwarts off with a bang. Evie has been introduced to the world of popularity, but not the kind she'd expected, like in classic teen novels with gorgeous (and brainless) girls and boys who can't keep their mind out of their pants.

No, this world of popularity is much better than she'd expected.

Alexis finds herself slipping, no, ungracefully spiraling with all limbs out and flailing, into a social niche that's alien to her. This has knocked her off balance as for the first time in a long time, she finds herself stumbling down the path of attraction towards a boy who may just not be good for her.

The Marauders, having fallen for two of them, will have these two witches in for a bit of a surprise and for sure, the ride of their life.

-

_You can't have one, without the other. _

_It's the basic law of 'Best Friends'._

_The story, Chapter 1 -_

**-Evie-**

I pulled a lock of red hair behind my ear, biting at my lip and keeping my eyes on my grey sneakers as they lead me onto the train that was so familiar to me.

It was two minutes to eleven. That meant two more minutes of the Muggle world, before I would be off into to another. World, that is. One that I felt much more at home in.

I slid into a carriage that was completely abandoned and tossed myself into the corner, leaning a shoulder against the window. My fingers were icy cold, even though London's autumn weather wasn't as crisp as usual. My lips were slightly chapped, causing me to frequently wet them with my tongue and then nibble on them. An already nervous habit I obtained.

Another long year at Hogwarts awaited me roughly eight hours away; a fair train ride. I sucked in a breath and put my feet up, readying myself to close my eyes and disappear into the world of my own.

How did I feel it coming? I literally felt my senses twitch before my cabin door was slid open violently. If the culprit hadn't been careful enough, I was sure the door would have been thrown off its hinges- if they weren't also controlled by magic, which I highly suspected, were not.

"Ah _shit_," Was the first thing the girl said when she saw me.

I couldn't help but slightly look taken-aback. I'd heard my fare share of insults in my life, ones concerning my abnormally large amount of freckles all over my body or pointing out the fact that I had a small, button-like nose. I'd even been so generalized in the topic of conversation as to have been referred to as 'the fat one'. But never before had I been given a plain old swear word to the face.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in here." The girl sighed, sliding the glass door behind her and plonking down in front of me on the seat. She wasn't ordinary looking. Not like me.

Her hair brought a new definition to the words 'wild and curly' for me. Strands fell in such graceful twirls; it made even me want to touch them. I'm sure all the boys did. Want to, that is. Her eyes were like realistic sapphire stones, planted in her eye sockets. They were framed by long, dark eyelashes that sat evenly spaced apart, her lips in a permanent pout, one that would make even Angelina Jolie jealous.

I was.

"That's okay," I pulled my knees closer inwards, as if to give up my whole body space as well as the rest of the cabin to her. "I wasn't… there's no one sitting there anyway."

The girl broke a smile at me, and suddenly, I felt myself relax. If anything, we'd be friends for the train ride. I didn't expect anything more, as these friendships never lasted.

At the beginning of my second year, I had met a very sweet boy by having to share his cabin. His friends hadn't stayed for very long though. They'd complained something about girl in another cabin that one of his friends 'had to see'. The others had followed. All, except him.

I could never remember his name, even when I tried my hardest. I knew his face though. I saw him around school sometimes. He still hung out with the same friends he did that second year, but I'd never mustered up the courage to say hello again. So I just pretended to forget him.

"My name's Lexi," she leaned forwards, holding out a hand. This brought me back to the present quickly. Her fingers were long, nails fine and manicured to look like claws, but not in a way that totally terrified me. They looked kind of cool. She saw my look of bemusement as I shook her hand. "It's from Alexis, but my friends call me Lexi. Or Alex or even Trixie. Whichever you prefer is cool with me."

"Oh," I smiled. "That's a cool name. Better than anything anyone's ever given me."

"What do people call you?" She asked with honest eyes.

"_Her_." I admitted shamefully, glancing out the window. Whistles were being blown. The train would depart any second and I'd see my uncle waving from his wheelchair through the smoke of the steam engine. "Or sometimes if I'm lucky, they remember my last name. But that's usually unlikely."

"That's really sad," Alexis whispered and I looked at her with raised eyebrows. "No, not _you_. No, I meant- Oh god, you probably think I'm a horrible person now. I'm sorry… I meant, it's sad that people don't take notice of you. You seem like a nice kid."

I just blinked, staring at the girl.

"So what _is_ your name?" She asked finally, pushing curls back from her forehead.

"Evie," I stated clearly. "Evie Rehnolds."

"Well then, Evie Rehnolds." Alexis leaned back in her faded old jeans and black shirt, a warm-looking scarf dangling from around her neck as she played with her fraying woolen black finger-less gloves. "What grade at Hogwarts are you moving into this year?"

"My sixth," I smiled, pulling my own legs up to cross them under my weight.

"Cool! Me too! Forgive me for saying- but I can't believe I've never seen you around. What house-"

"Gryffindor," I said in a quick and low voice, hoping maybe she wouldn't care and just dismiss it, for we were in the same house.

"Ah, Merlin's crapper. My bad," Alexis blushed. "I must be a total blind ghoul."

I couldn't hot the laughter in as she cursed colourfully towards her mistake. I liked this girl. She was like no one I'd ever met before. "No, it's okay. Like I told you, a lot of people just ignore me. And I honestly don't mind it that way anymore,"

The train jerked us into motion and suddenly, we were both pressed up against the glass of our cabin window, eyeing for loved ones.

Just like he'd promised, uncle Rob sat in his chair, glasses perched on the top of his head as he waved to me with loving adoration. No one had ever taken such good care of me like Uncle Rob did. Not even my own parents had bothered with me.

I smiled and blew a kiss, of which he pretended to catch not a moment later.

"There's my 'rents," Alexis pointed and I followed her finger eagerly, waiting to see a woman of Alexis' exact bodily structure waving back.

The woman was tall, something of which I saw Alexis lacked in inheriting, and she had frizzy, burgundy hair. Kind of like mine, but hers, I would compare more to the colour of fine wood. Browner than my own. The man had dark hair matching almost pitch black irises. His hair was in gentle waves to the crook of his neck, were there they were tamed by a small elastic band. The pony-tail was the shortest known to man-kind, I thought.

Both of their smiles were bright and luminous, making me want to smile back just as proudly at them, even if I was a total stranger. "They look really in love," I commented as the woman leaned against the man's chest, one hand clutched lovingly at her heart as the man gripped her hip.

"They're not," Alexis said, almost too blunt for my liking. I turned to frown at her. She gave me one of those smiles that said '_it hurts, but there's nothing I can do but just accept it_'. "That's my mum and her brother, Dave. They're my parents." I made a face and she laughed. "Okay, figuratively speaking. Dave's the closest thing I have to a dad…"

I suddenly felt embarrassed for the comment I'd made. Now that I looked again though, I could see how I'd gotten confused. They didn't look _in_ love, they looked _made_ of it.

"And your real dad?" I asked without thinking.

"Escaped off to Merlin knows where when I was really little. My eldest brother knows the whole story, but I couldn't care less really. Not enough, at least."

"Brothers? How many of you are there?" I smiled.

"Just the three. Oh, plus mum and Dave. Lucas is in his last year in Hogwarts and Jay just started last year." Alexis laughed. "Bloody idiot, Jay is. I don't even know how he's going to survive here. Seems he spends every other night in detention and the rest, making more trouble to earn more detentions. Even I'm not that bad of a broken record."

I smiled at her, sinking back into my seat. "What about your…" Alexis started at me.

"Uncle," I filled in the blank. "Why is he in a chair? Why don't they just magic him all better?"

Alexis gave me a sheepish smile, "Have I got a hex on me, writing my thoughts on my forehead or something?"

"No," I grinned at the idea. "I guess you could say I have this weird ability of knowing things to happen before they do."

"Awesome," Alexis said sincerely, narrowing her eyes and nodding at the same time. "So. Your uncle?"

I sighed, "Kind of a bit of a horror story really. A wonky apparition spell gone wrong. He kind of… left his hips behind…" I bit my lip.

Alexis didn't laugh like most people. Instead, she looked at me cautiously. I shrugged a shoulder, "I'm serious. He was in a rush to work one day, aspirated and… left some stuff behind. Just as easy as accidentally leaving your house keys at home. He left most of his pelvis. Only problem is, he didn't exactly… leave them _behind_. He lost them on the way."

"No Accio charm could bring them back?" Alexis asked me intently.

"Accio Rob's pelvis bits? Even _I_, the weirdo-reject, can see something wrong with that one. Who knows whose pelvic bits we'd bring back and even then, replacing them back into his body would be a huge procedure. One of which, would never let him be able to walk again."

"That's harsh. I'm really sorry to hear about the accident." Alexis touched my arm. "Must make your views on magic a little sketchy, huh?"

I shrugged my shoulders again, "Nothing compared to having a father in Azkaban for a crime my mother committed and got away with."

"What?" Alexis' eyes bulged.

I pursed my lips, "I shouldn't have said that. Can we go straight to laughing about how ridiculous that sounds?"

Alexis drew her hand back, but not in horror or disgust, just in pure politeness to my awkward stance. She played with a curl in her hair, "Ask me a question," She said.

I frowned at her and she met my eyes. "Go on, distract us. Ask me something. Something crazy." She grinned and I felt the awkward moment passing, although the whip-lash still remained prominent on my heart.

"Why aren't you with your friends right now?" I asked, looking out of the window of the train again. The city was disappearing behind us now as we moved into the green country-side of England. "Why are you here with me?"

Alexis sighed and flopped back in her chair, "Honestly?"

"Honestly," I nodded, looking at her.

"It starts with two words. Johnny Taylor," The way she said it, gave me chills up and down my arms. "He's a Slytherin and in the year above us. He's hot, he's a smartass and he's my boyfriend. But I don't know, something's different. It's like our relationship is working in backwards clockwork. When I first met him in my fourth year at Hogwarts, he was kind and sweet and gentle. Every girl's dream, right? Wrong. He was just so tame and I got bored after a small amount of time. But he realized this and before I could break it off, he told me he'd change it. That he'd make me the happiest girl in the world. And… he did."

I side-glanced away from her, not understanding. "So…?"

"So? So a year has passed, and slowly he's been changing. He's no longer sweet and gentle, but instead he's cheeky and dominating but that's what's really sexy about him, y'know? He's like acid. Like a drug with massive sex appeal. Can you imagine that?"

"In a boy? Surly not," I rolled my eyes.

Alexis smirked, "I really thought I loved him. For a while there, and it's really fun but I just… you know, I've had enough."

"So you broke up?"

"Hell no," Alexis laughed. "That's suicide. I love being with Johnny, but I don't like being _in_ love with Johnny. So I'm not. Not anymore."

"He's just… fun?" I asked with raised eyebrows. I didn't understand how a girl could think this way.

"I know, you're thinking I'm fucked in the head…" Alexis sighed, looking away from me. "So do my friends. _That's_ why I'm here with you. I don't want to have to tell them I spent yet another summer secretly hooking up with a guy I'm not head over heels for anymore."

I un-crossed my legs, finding a hair elastic and tying my red locks into a high ponytail. "I just can't wait until we're at Hogwarts. Then my life can go back to normal…" I sighed.

Alexis raised her eyebrows, "Not a home-life kinda girl, are you?"

I shook my head, "Not at all. I live in the country-side where I have to let the dogs out every morning, where runs take me hours to finish and we grow our own food."

Alexis made a face, "Clearly not a home-life girl."

I chuckled, looking at her through my eyelashes. "I'm guessing you're from London," I put on my best accent from the place.

"Braised there, baby." Alexis grinned.

"Braised?"

"Born and raised. Oh forget it," She smirked, I laughed and for the rest of the train-ride, I hoped, secretly, that I would be friends for longer than just the ride with this girl. She was truly something else.

**-Alexis-**

The hands came out of nowhere, grabbing and throttling me. I screamed and felt pain in my left arm. My eyes shot open.

"Sorry," the red-head jumped back, her arms up in surrender. I realized I'd thrown my arm against the wall in the heat of trying to throw the creature of my dreams off, which ended up just to be Evie trying to wake me up. "We're here," She whispered.

"Well that's embarrassing…" I grunted, sliding up into a sitting position and rubbing my arm from elbow to wrist. "How long was I out?"

"Don't know. Somewhere between the time of putting a Licorice Wand into your mouth and then falling asleep with it there." I put a hand straight up to my mouth, looking for this said piece of candy.

Evie laughed, "I was only joking. Around about four, you were out like a light."

I looked down at myself, "_Shit_! I didn't change! Why didn't you wake me up!?" I jumped up, searching for my luggage. It was gone. _Oh no, they've already collected it!_

"Relax, I pulled everything out. Or at least, I tried my hardest to find everything you needed." Evie pointed to a pile of clothes beside me on the seat. To my eyes, it looked like everything was there. I didn't really care. I threw myself at the door, pulling the curtains across and tearing my clothing off like a mad-woman.

Evie jumped and twirled around, facing the window. "Way to warn, Alexis."

"Sorry, but right now I _really_ don't care if you see anything of mine." I cried, putting my school uniform on faster than a rabbit running from a hunter. Finally I turned and spread my arms, "All good?"

"Your sweater is on backwards," Evie smiled kindly, pointing. I looked down at myself, sighed and shrugged my robe off, re-doing my sweater over my blouse the right way around. Then I kept my robe off, hot and bothered with the rush of stress. I stepped out into the nearly-empty halls of the train.

"Well that was an eventful way to start the year off," Evie smiled and followed as I waved a hand for her to. We made our way off the train.

"Oh believe me, it gets better and better every year. Last? I managed to freak half of the carriages out and they ran away by themselves."

"_You_ did that?" Evie gasped. "I thought that was just some prank."

I gave her a smug smile, "Why it was the works of Lexi, of course. It's always my prank."

"Wise ass," She mumbled and I smirked over my shoulder. I guessed this girl didn't get out often, because when I turned she'd looked mortified at herself. "Chill, Evie. Wow… I need to cram some pumpkin pasties down your throat quick smart."

She stopped and looked at me. I frowned, "Did… I say something?"

She blushed and bit her lip, "This is going to sound… _really_ weird but um… are we friends?"

I almost scoffed, but the idea of it I could tell was already offensive and not nice. "Yeah, why wouldn't we be? You practically just saw me change, girl."

"I just… I told you. I don't have… any friends."

"None at all?" My eyebrows were hiding under my hair-line, I was sure.

"Zero."

"Zip?"

Evie gave me a half-hearted smile, shrugging. "Wow, I'm sorry for you girl. But that changes tonight," I swung an arm around her shoulders, squashing her shoulder blade's together happily. "Welcome to my world."

Evie laughed nervously, "Um, okay."

"Well, now it's _our_ world. Technically." I corrected, spotting a carriage filling up quickly. "_HOO-WAT!" _I called and ran for it, sticking my foot in the door and dramatically throwing it wide open. The boys inside stared at me, the closest and most… filling out his clothes, looked as white as a ghost. And possibly had just peed his trousers. "Mind if we join you lads for the ride?" I asked breathlessly, knowing exactly which boys I'd chosen.

"Well if it isn't little Trixie," James Potter, a tall boy with glasses and a 'classy' hair-cut beamed, holding out a hand for me. His muscles heaved me into the carriage. I winked at Evie who was just staring.

"Come on, before I freak the carriage out again." I smirked. This seemed to hurry her up, climbing clumsily into the small space and slumping down in the corner next to a boy I believed was named Remus Lupin.

"The carriage doesn't really have a mind of its own…" I heard Remus whisper to her comfortingly.

"Where's Marauder number four?" I asked after settling comfily opposite pee-boy.

"Found a lady friend in carriage two," James winked at me. "Said he'd meet up with us later."

"Ah, he hasn't christened them all yet?"

"Apparently not," He smirked. I beamed and kicked his shin lightly in a, believe-it-or-not, affectionate way. I missed being at Hogwarts and if someone shot me now, I'd die happy.

It felt awesome to be back.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Story,_

_Chapter 2 –_

**-Evie-**

I felt forever grateful towards Alexis as she chatted up "connections" and got my stuff instantly moved into a spare bed in her own dorm. I was afraid instantly though, walking into the room with the remainder of my stuff. What if the other girls didn't like me? They couldn't be worse than the ones I'd previously bunked with, but I was still terrified.

I hadn't slept a good night at Hogwarts since the time Yvonne Thymer put fire slugs at the bottom of my bed, hidden by my sheets. I'd woken up screaming in agony as my legs built up a burning rash worse than anything I'd ever experienced.

You could say I was tortured my whole school life, but I never thought of it that way. Not anymore at least. I guess I saw it as daily routine. Training. For the bigger and more dangerous things out there.

I shuddered at the memory before being pulled quickly back into reality.

"Evie," She addressed me almost unhappily, but when I saw who she was looking at, I could tell why. A girl with dead-straight hair cropped to her neck smiled up at us. Not a happy smile. "That's Felicity and her side-kick Amber over there," She pointed to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

I swallowed and Amber rolled her eyes dramatically and said in an unbelievably naisley voice, "Don't call me a _side-kick_. That's totally rude of you and like, I totally think for myself." She said in her proper-English accent. "I haven't got one dumb hair on my head!" Now she looked purely like she was going to cry.

Alexis rolled her eyes and shot me a look which pushed my mood up, enough for me to smile. "And that's Maybelle," she pointed to a girl who sat on her bed, holding up a magazine on 'Modern Art' and was flicking her wand at her toes, each of them turning a shade of purple, perfectly painted. The girl was dark-skinned and had dreadlocks of dark hair, a couple bleach blonde hiding among the rest.

"Hey," Maybelle only glanced at me before tossing her magazine aside and blowing on her toes. I looked around at the girls and knew just how this would go.

"Evie is it?" Felicity asked, standing up and realizing very quickly she was taller than me. "Short for… Eve… I suppose?"

"Plsdntcmeat." I mumbled and she made a face. I blushed bright red and she bent down to look at my face, as if talking to a child.

"Sorry, what? Do you speak human?" She giggled and Amber did too. I felt like melting into the floor.

"I s-said… please don't call me that." I said strongly, bringing my eyes to meet the girls'.

"That's enough, bitch." Alexis sighed, grabbing my arm and pulling me away as the girl only cackled louder. "Here's your bed." Alexis pointed to the one closest to the door, empty and next to her own. "The other girl was pulled out of Hogwarts."

"What for?" I asked, trying to forget about Amber and Felicity.

Alexis shrugged and dramatically fell backwards onto her bed, "Her parental don't believe in magic."

"That's ridiculous,"

"Aint it?"

I smiled and sat down on the bed. This wouldn't be too bad, I thought. Not with Alexis, my new friend by my side. The way she shot me a smile and then got up to grab out her things for bed, made me realize that we weren't just friends, but that we were good friends, maybe on the way to best friends.

I didn't get my hopes up, though. I had watched the way people looked at her when we arrived. Watched the way boys smirked at their mates and nudged and muttered things when she walked by. I'd watched the way, that girls around stared with envy.

I was happy enough to just be walking in her shadow, to be quite honest. I wanted to tell her so, but like a lot of things I'd heard, Alexis would probably thing it was ridiculous of me to be so grateful.

But when one goes without friends for so long, you forget what being wanted is like. I realized I'd been missing out on an amazing feeling and now, I was so happy to get it back.

I knew, that this year, of all my six years I'd spent at Hogwarts, would be my best.

_Hoo-wat_, for sure.

**-Alexis-**

I hated waking up. I don't really understand what part of it makes me hate it so much, the 'waking' part or the 'up' part.

I groaned and looked across at my wooden alarm clock. Two minutes and it'd burst to life again for the fifth time, most likely causing Maybelle to have a rage.

Closing my eyes tightly before letting my body arise, finally I was up and alive. "About time," Evie smiled at me from her bed. She was combing her hair back into a pony-tail, her fringe falling out every time she tried to stick it back. Finally she sighed and brushed it to the side.

"Breakfast's in five, girl." Maybelle slapped the back of my thigh after ripping my sheets off. I whined and rolled over, trying to grab them but they were gone.

"Oh you're _so_ not getting back into that routine," I grumbled as I had to climb out of bed and stick my arms under it, trying to un-hinge my sheet from their capture. Maybelle had conveniently devised a charm that, with one flick of her wand, my sheets would run for their life and I would have to go and get them myself.

"I _so_ am if you don't get up on time," Maybelle said, coming out with her eyes all makeup-ed to look like a cat's. Evie stared in fascination. She never wore make up to class.

"Alright," I sighed, "I'm up. Gimme that," I snatched Maybelle's makeup bag from her and headed off to the bathrooms, grabbing my uniform on the way.

Breakfast was awesome, just like everything else really. I'd been greeted with a raunchy kiss from Johnny to start my day. I never imagined being pinned to a wall with everybody watching could have ever been so fun. Then I'd accidentally spilt my pumpkin juice into Amber's lap.

"Woops," I smirked as she tried frantically to remember a charm to clean it up, finally crying for help as a boy from the next table helped her in a heartbeat, causing him to roll his eyes and Amber to look as red as a tomato.

"Amber as a fruit. Merlin, I'd love to see that…"

"What?" Evie frowned over the page of the Daily Prophet at me. I snorted.

"Never mind. Anything worth my time?" I tried to peak at the column she was reading but she pulled it away from my views. "Hey," I smiled.

"Nothing interesting at all," She said with a grin.

"What'chu reading?" I smirked cheekily, reaching for the paper but again she pulled it away from me. So instead, I leant over to a boy in my year, pointed at the paper of which he happily shook his head and gave over. "Thank you, kind sir."

I flicked to the page I was pretty sure she was reading and rolled my eyes, "Tell me you're not in love with him too?" I sighed loudly.

"Not _love_," Evie snapped defensively. I smiled and already knew we were going to be good pals. "Just… fascination. It's allowed."

"He's a twenty-eight year old wizard who lives by himself, out in the hills, drinks tea like Muggle's watch reality TV _and_ writes about sappy shit only mother's should care about. To mend the terrible wounds of their slaved and married hearts," I put my hand to my own heart and said the last like a quote from Shakespeare. "Please," I then rolled my eyes and tossed the paper back at the kid of whom I'd borrowed it.

"You don't like to read?" Evie quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, no, I read." I said with raised eyebrows, gulping down more pumpkin juice. "I read lots."

"Uhuh," Evie smirked.

"Hey! I read lots of… stuff…" I spluttered. "At home. It's called the internet."

"The what?"

"See! You wouldn't understand," I sighed dramatically, like my usual tendency, and leaned back. "Logic way beyond the ability of Ned Bruenty, I must say."

"_Bruency_," Evie corrected. "And you're making stuff up."

"Am not,"

"So are,"

"AM NOT!"

"Ladies," A boy said from between us, causing both Evie and I to look up.

Sirius Black. There's only a few words that can describe that boy perfectly. Hot. Sexy. Always available.

He was Hogwarts' sex God. Everybody knew it and he acted like it gave him royalty. He was charming and very sweet at times, rarely rude to females and had a tendency to be obnoxious.

He had a sex appeal about him, that Johnny did not. I hated comparing the two, but sometimes, I could see why Sirius Black held all of Hogwarts in his perfectly sculptured hand.

Guys wanted to be him, girls wanted to be _with_ him. It all worked out the same.

"You're smothering us, Black. Don't you know when it's time to stop staring," I smirked up at him and he laughed. I saw Evie's face turn close to the shade Amber's had just earlier. Poor child, had no flirting techniques at all. That would have to change. And soon.

"I've come for a peace offering," Sirius pushed between us, sitting and wrapping both arms around each of us girls' waist.

"Do tell," I grinned, aware that his fingers pressed slightly harder in some areas of my hips than others.

"Well," He smiled. "Lexi, I'm sure you're familiar with the room of requirements, yes?"

"Of course,"

"Party down there tonight. Midnight. Gryffindors only. Scandalous? I think so," He smirked and leaned over to my ear, "Oh, and that means Mr. Taylor is not invited." He pulled back and looked at my face straight-on, as if he might have hurt my feelings but was being totally sadistic over it. "Hope that's all right."

"Party at midnight, everything sounds perfect."

"It's a sort of," Sirius turned to look at Evie. "Welcome back sort of thing- I'm sorry, are you new here?"

She laughed and then realized he was serious. I poked her thigh under the table, quirking an eyebrow. I mouthed the words at her and I think she caught on. "Make it interesting,"

"Um…" She bit her lip. "Y-yes. Yeah. I'm… hi, I'm new." She waved awkwardly.

"New? Is that your name?" Sirius smiled the devil's smile. I thought she was going to break and then all hell would break loose. Maybe even literally.

"No, um, actually." She said.

"And may I ask what your name is, then?" He asked slyly. My mouth would have been watering if I'd been on the other side of this conversation, but instead I stared intently at Evie over his shoulder.

"You may," She said, glancing at me quickly and then back at him. I felt her gaining confidence by the minute. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you."

I made a face of respect behind Sirius' back, nodding at Evie in approval. "Awesome!" I mouthed.

"Is this a game?" Sirius asked. "I like games."

"Oh it's whatever you want it to be baby," I couldn't help it. I jumped in and pushed his shoulder. "Now get out before I hurt you with more than words."

"Cruel woman," He smiled and pinched my arm before leaving and strutting down the hall, his robe casting out behind him.

Evie groaned and plonked her head on the table, forehead first, her eyes closed. "Hey now, that was _awesome_. I didn't know you had it in you! Uh- no offence." I snorted.

Evie shook her head, "Shoot me if I ever do that again. Really. And don't miss."

"You're a dork, Evie. Do you know who you just flirted with?" I exclaimed.

"Yes," She grumbled. "And no. I only know of him, I've- well, by his question of 'Are you knew here?'" she put on a funny voice that made me wrinkle my nose and grin. "Practically tells you I've never even been _looked_ at by him."

"Cheer up, girl. Because guess what?"

"What?" Evie raised an eyebrow at me, her head still pressed against the wood of the table.

"You're invited to a party tonight! Do you know how _great_ of a step that is for you?!"

"No. Measure it for me," She rolled her eyes. "Are parties even possible in Hogwarts?"

"Possible? Oh very," I smirked, slowing my words down a notch. "Allowed? Hell no. Which makes everything so much more worth-while."

**-Evie-**

Call me a girl, but I couldn't stop thinking about breakfast.

Not the food itself, but the stupid stunt I'd pulled in front of the vigorous Sirius Black. Loved by all, and laid by all too, probably.

I shuddered at the through, my quill scratching loudly in the silence that my Ancient History class had fallen deeply into. I saw the boy across the aisle from me look towards the sound I'd made and I blushed, trying to pretend it hadn't been me.

But of course that never worked. He smiled and went back to his own parchment. I recognized him as the boy I'd sat next to in the carriage on my way up to the castle on the first night. I hadn't been able to see him too well, but now, in the brightness of my classroom, I realized exactly who it was.

It was 'the boy'. The one whose name I'd never learnt those years ago and totally regretted it. I felt myself get nervous as I stole a few more glances at him.

On the third (or had it been forth? Fifth?) glance, he caught me and I blushed once more. I was doing that too often, I realized. Maybe I had some sort of skin problem? It trapped in heat and radiated it whenever possible.

I got so hyped up in my freak-out over my skin that I almost didn't realize that the bell for class-end had gone until people were jumping up around me.

I threw my things into my bag and collected myself, making my way to my next class. Defense Against the Dark Arts. I had this one with Maybelle and Alexis. I was already smiling and wasn't even out of the door yet.

Ever hate when you completely embarrass yourself without even having anything to do with it?

If I am the only one who ever experiences this, I'm not surprised. Somebody clearly hated me.

I was shoved in the back by somebody, causing my body to be propelled forwards into the air and right (almost over top) of a desk. I'm not talking pushed, tapped or nudged… I'm talking, I was literally grabbed by the shoulder and thrown towards the desk.

I groaned as my hipbone screamed itself into my ears, clanging about and falling back down again. "Pain…" I was muttering I realized, simply only because two people were staring at me.

One, was my teacher and two, was The Boy.

"I'm okay…" I wheezed, pushing myself up with wobbly arms that made me look like a total git. I bit my lip and shut my eyes tightly as my pelvic ached angrily when I tried to take a step.

"Are you-"

"Fine. I'm okay. This happens- ow- all the time," I grumbled, clutching at the desk for a moment, taking a breather and then attempting to walk forwards again. I wondered if this was the equivalent to being hit where-it-hurts-most for guys? Probably not. But damn, it sure as hell better be close.

"Let me help,"

"Nope. All good," I winced, refusing to let The Boy give me a hand. Not because I actually didn't want help, and not because he may have been unattractive to look at (which he was _really_ not). But because I wanted to impress him really. I didn't want to come off weak.

"Seriously, let me-"

"No, really. I'm o-ookay, I'm going to sit down." I gasped, dropping my bag instantly and falling into a chair. My right hipbone hurt more than my left. Much more.

"My dear, who pushed you like that?" The teacher, Mrs. Feather (Cool name, huh? Too bad she got 'clucks' from really nasty students) asked with wide eyes.

"Don't know. Didn't see…" I muttered, grabbing my hip tightly and wishing the throbbing pain away. There would be a nasty bruise there if I didn't find a spell to rid it by tonight.

"Just as well," The Boy spoke and I found myself starting at him. "They'd probably find themselves under some kind of law restriction with a push like that. I've never seen someone throw a girl so hard."

"Used to it," I waved a hand like it was Pish-Posh. "You should've see what they used to do when the Qudditch was on." I was totally mortified. So mortified, that I didn't even bother instantly covering my face with my hand, propping my elbow on the desk. "Dear lord… forget I said that."

"What did they do to you?" The teacher asked worriedly.

"And who are '_they'_?" Asked The Boy. I really needed to find out his name.

"People. Students in general," I shrugged, looking at the two and sighing. This was humiliating. I needed to leave for my D.A.D.A class. "I think I'm good to go now, thanks."

I got up and sure enough, my hips didn't cry and complain too much. They stung with the first few stairs I had to walk, but The Boy had followed quickly after me. I saw his hand twitch every time I wobbled. I couldn't help but smile.

"What class have you got now? Perhaps I should walk you." He said as we reached the bottom of the staircase.

"I have Defense," I slanged the class name and smiled. "But I'll be fine walking by myself. Promise."

"No need, me too. Professor Rayne, yes?" The Boy offered a hand, not for me to take, but towards his statement.

I nodded, "Yeah, actually. Cool so I guess we're hall-pass buddies now."

The Boy smiled and I could tell he didn't know what to say. I looked away from him, rolling my eyes at my behavior. Why did I have to act like such an idiot _now_? Out of all possible times. First the ink scratching, then trying to fly over desks and now calling him 'hall-pass buddy'?

_What is wrong with you Evinda?_ I thought sourly.

"My name is Remus, by the way." The boy suddenly offered out of nowhere. I was so deep in thought, this had been unexpected.

"What?"

"Uh- my name."

"Oh, jeez, sorry." I put a fist to my forehead. "Right. Remus did you say? Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Evie."

He took my hand and shook it firmly. I took mine back quickly, afraid that if I lingered too long he'd freak out on me.

I suddenly heard Alexis' voice in my head. _'Relax, girl!'_ I nodded to myself. _Now he's just going to think you're crazy._ It was a constant mind-battle until we reached the door of our class.

"I hate walking in late…" I whispered, just as his hand reached for the door handle.

"Me too," He admitted with a small smile towards me before wrapping his fingers around the handle and pushing the door open.

I hadn't meant to, but I'd let him do all the explaining. Probably a better idea in the end though. Instead of telling the truth about me being a total klutz and admitting I ran into a table, he'd politely said that we'd been kept in by our previous teacher.

Professor Rayne didn't seem to mind too much. He was a kind, smiley person and so he just gave us nods and told us to take a seat.

There was a desk of two empty spaces near the middle of the room, and another with the rounded kid that was friends with Remus and Sirius with a vacant spot next to it.

I smiled at Remus (no longer The Boy) in thanks and made my way to the desk in the middle of the room. As expected, he chose the seat with his friend. Not that it had upset me or anything.

When I turned to glance, though, he was looking at me. For the umpteenth time today, my cheeks went up in hot flames. I saw Alexis looking blatantly at me with a questioning expression planted all over her face, Maybelle was totally out of it next to her. Thank god _someone_ wasn't looking at me. It seemed everyone else was.

Even Sirius Black was smirking, the tip of his quill resting on his bottom lip, at me from far across the room. That'd be right, I sighed to myself, getting out new parchment and letting my school work devour me.

It was always the only thing that could tear my mind from my surroundings, and I was planning to keep it that way. Even if I was still slightly, almost fully, aware of the boy at the back of the room.

-

**Reviews are nice :)**

**But no pressure. Just if you feel like being nice, leave one before you go. Thank you!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Story,_

_Chapter 3 –_

**-Alexis-**

Not many classes jumped straight forwards into the practical stuff just yet, as it was only the start of the year. Most teachers were just getting back into routine themselves.

My next class had only consisted of Evie before we split into other electives that both of us had chosen differently at. I, having taken Potions and her, having taken Herbology. I never really understood what was so great about magical plants. Dangerous things, in my opinion. I was bitten last year many times by a _Fanged Geranium _and ever since, have sworn never to set foot in a greenhouse again.

Who wanted to be attacked by plants for a daily class, anyhow?

I wondered into class a little late, most people having taken their seats. James Potter's hand shot into the air, frantically waving at me and I beamed, wondering over.

There was an empty desk in front of him, where he and Sirius sat together behind it. I put my bag on the floor, making camp at the empty table and turned towards them. "Howdy,"

"Greetings little-lady," Sirius smiled before tossing his hair to speak to someone behind him. Of course, he would never give you the light of day for too long before cruelly snatching it up and away from you.

"Murphy," James addressed me by my last name, something an unusual amount of guys did now days. I quirked an eyebrow at him. "See you've grown some over the summer. What's that now, about a centimeter taller than last year?"

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically back, "See your _charming_ ways haven't changed, Potter."

"Wounded," he put a hand over his heart and chuckled. "Seen Evans around?"

"You're _still_ after that Lily girl? Jeez, you never give up, do you?" I blew a curl out of my eyes.

"So you have seen her?"

"I didn't say that,"

"Have you or have you not seen Lily?"

"Relax, Prongs. You'll give the girl a cardiac arrest if you interrogate her any further. She obviously hasn't seen Evans." Sirius piped in, leaning his arms on the desk and then resting his chin atop of them. "What's up, Murphy?"

I pointed at James, "Does Potter ever shut up about Lily?"

Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically and made a gesture that looked awfully a lot like him tying a noose around his neck and jerking it upwards. I giggled and looked up as books slammed onto the desk beside me.

A tall, thin red-head with bright green eyes and a kind smile looked down at me. "Mind if I sit?" she asked.

"Not at all," I tried to say without the slightest bit of embarrassment in my voice, as she'd probably just heard my last call at James, who was grinning widely now.

"You know what, Murphy. I rather think you ought to sit with someone gender opposite for this lesson. Always spices things up, don't you think?"

"You know what, Black? I think you're totally right," I nodded.

Sirius stood and offered a hand to Lily, "Evans, if you will?"

She glanced at me, then at Sirius and finally at James. _Oh just go and sit down_, I wanted to yell at the girl who liked to put up a stubborn fight against the fact that she liked James Potter just as much as he liked her.

But finally, she took her things and swapped spots with Sirius. He flopped down next to me, sighing as he did and then flipping his head to look at me, his hair acting as limp as his body just had, sitting in his eyes.

"'Ello," He said, as if he'd totally spaced on who I was and that we'd just been talking only a moment ago. "What's your name, pretty girl?"

"Stick it, Black." I said, turning to get my things out, really just trying to hide my wide smile.

"I love a girl who talks dirty to me in a classroom," He muttered close to my ear and it made me pause and shiver in delight. For once, I found myself without a come-back.

How shameful.

**-Evie-**

I'd never been a big make-up-wearer, so as I sat there under the light of the bathroom, Alexis hovering over my face, I felt totally out of place.

"Hmm… more," She commented, coming at me with her wand and something that looked like a mini-hair brush. Utensils danced around my face without guidance of a hand. That sort of freaked me out a little to the side of '_jumping-out-of-my-chair-the-first-time'_.

"Are you done yet?" I whined; crossing and uncrossing my legs.

"Almost," She sighed, wiping away something with her finger and them beaming. "_Hoo-wat_! Done. Check it out," She pointed at the mirror.

I frowned, "What _is _that?"

"Your face or…?"

I laughed, "Or… '_Hoo-wat'_, where did that come from?"

She shrugged, "It's something my mother used to scream every time she was excited about something. I guess it just kind of stuck."

I giggled and stood, slowly approaching the mirror. When I looked at myself, as if for the first time, I blinked with shock. My eyelashes were there. I mean, actually_ there_. Like, sticking out of my face and curling like butterfly wings-there. I blinked several times, looking like a git, but I couldn't stop admiring my eyelashes.

The skin around my eyes was smoothed with gold and bronze eye shadow. Nothing too flash, but nothing too dull either. I grinned at the work of Alexis, "We can do this every day."

Alexis laughed loudly as she started on her own makeup, "Gladly, my dear. Every day."

I went back into our room, grabbing out my clothes. It's not like I'd packed anything flashy, for I'd never expected in a million years that I'd be attending a party.

Dark jeans and a brown long-sleeved top, a white and navy striped vest over-top and brown boots was my outfit. I sat on the end of my bed and dangled my legs, looking at myself in the floor-to-roof-length mirror on one side of the room and biting my lip. Nervous butterflies started up.

It hadn't been my idea, the huge mirror; it just so happened that I bunked with girls who adored their own reflection. I even caught Alexis checking herself every once and a while, even though she denied it every time I tried to point it out.

"There was something on my ass," She'd shoot defensively. Or my favourite, "I thought there was a weird reflection there for a second…"

I would roll my eyes and pretend to go with it most of the time, although sometimes I'd like to point out that that 'weird reflection' had just been her own bodice.

She'd shoot me a glare and sometimes I would think she actually wanted to take my throat out, but then something would change and she'd smile at me like an old-time friend.

Alexis grabbed her clothing and ran mysteriously into the bathroom giggling. A minute or so later she called, "Alright, I'm ready! Drum rolls please!" She called dramatically.

I slapped my hands on my thighs, soft and slow at first, building up louder and faster until she burst out of the bathroom in her party gear.

Alexis was a casual girl herself, I knew this already. She wore a black shirt with the design of a Tim Burton film character, the skeleton man of whom I wasn't familiar with by name. Her jeans looked as if they'd gone through a shredder and her feet were wrapped up in light blue sneakers. Her arms were lined with black and silver bangles, both silver and made from jelly. Her curly hair was half up and half down, coming out like a fountain.

I stared at my own. My red hair was one of those indecisive kinds. I could never really depends on it. One day, it would be extra wavy and almost considered curly, the next, dead and flat. Annoying really.

Tonight was a dead-and-flat kind of night.

"Time to party," Alexis called, grabbing for her wand and sticking it in her belt, fixing her shirt over-top of it.

"Lexi," I said as we descended the stairs into the common room. She gestured for me to quieten down. I cleared my throat so that my next words would come out as a low mutter, "Again, this will sound weird but… until I get my bearings… please don't leave me?"

Alexis giggled, looking at me and reaching down for my hand. Her fingers entwined with my ringed ones. "Not a chance. I promise to be your protector."

"Thank Merlin," I breathed, following her out of the portrait hole.

"Late-night trespassing, Alexis Murphy?" The Fat Lady commented, nodding at Alexis, her lips slightly curved upwards.

"As usual. How are you?" she asked the portrait, although I knew she was only being polite and didn't really care.

"Better now that-" we were off and running into the darkness of the castle before I could hear what, in fact, had made a painting's night become better.

"That woman is never quiet," Alexis grumbled.

"She's never spoken to me before." I said. "I mean, she gives me the 'P' word and that's it."

"_Password_," Alexis drawled in a mocking tone that represented The Fat Lady very well. We both giggled as I trailed behind Alexis.

The butterflies were no long nerve-wracking, but instead, of pure excitement. For once in my life, I was diving into something completely out of the ordinary for me, and I wasn't truly terrified. Not anymore.

**-Alexis-**

I pulled Evie along to the seventh floor, stepping lightly and checking repeatedly out of the corner of my eye for any sign of movement. I sought out the humungous amusing tapestry to find the exact location of The Room of Requirements.

"What is that?" Evie whispered, pointing to the tapestry.

"Barnabas the Barmy. He's teaching trolls to do ballet dancing."

"How odd,"

"You're telling me. No clue what the artist was thinking," I rolled my eyes and spotted a kid in the darkness of the hall. I reached for my wand but he was faster.

He was suddenly in front of me, pointing the tip of his dark wooden wand at my nose. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. "Out of bed at this time of night?"

For a moment I had a silent panic attack. _Is this kid a prefect?_ I asked myself. _No. Too short. _

"I could ask you the same thing," I said after a moment of slight cross-eyed-ness. I smirked at him, "I believe there is a Gryffindor gathering going on?"

The boy smiled and dropped his wand, "I was only joking you, girls. Come on," He led us towards the door that seemed to melt out of the stone wall.

"Whoa," I heard Evie whisper. I smirked at her before heading through the door that was opened for us by the boy.

Inside, the room was warm and buzzing with life. The walls were decorated with red and yellow paper chains, Gryffindor flags hanging from different locations all around the rooms.

Tables of drinks and food stolen from the kitchen lined the far wall as there was mismatched furniture placed all around the room. Getting from one end to the other would be like a game, I could tell. This excited me for no apparent reason.

"How do these guys not get caught?" Evie asked, astounded.

"Magic, E." I said. "There are charms to block out sound, light and even unwanted guests. I'm sure that if we'd been from another house, we wouldn't have been able to step through that door." I pointed out and shrugged, "Just a guess though."

"Must be great at guessing games then," Evie said as she saw a boy fall on his ass, shaking his head and looking completely dazed just before the short boy who had let us in closed the door in his face.

I caught Evie's expression change from cool and collected to absolutely terrified-looking and frozen. I frowned at her and then followed her line of sight, liking what it landed on.

"You've got the hots for Lupin, I see." I commented.

"What?" She gasped, looking horrified at me as the Marauder's started to make their way over to us. "No way, I was just… they're coming this way." She turned around, facing her shoulder to them and biting her thumb nail. "Oh bullocks," she slapped her forehead.

If the Hogwarts Sex God hadn't called my name, I would have stayed and watched Evie blow up. It was adorable. But of course, the husky tone of my own name came like melted chocolate.

Irresistible.

"Lexi, hey." Sirius greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. Something totally casual. Right? Cheek-kissing was casual. Of course it was. "And… you," He pointed at Evie with a bemused expression.

"Don't think you know every fox on the block, Black." I played with him. "Not all women are over-ly attracted to you."

James and Remus made a few calls at Sirius, laughing and snickering as I knew I'd hit a nerve. Sirius though, always-chilled, just smiled that same bemused smile at me.

"No?" He asked.

"No." I assured him with a nod, feeling my confidence blow up like a hot-air balloon. "Now if you don't mind," I looked around. "What has a witch got to do to get a drink around here?"

"Wormtail," Remus Lupin nudged the porky kid next to him, one that had a nervous twitch in his left hand and beady eyes. "Get our friends drinks, will you?" The guy nodded quickly and disappeared.

"T-this was your idea?" Evie asked, looking around.

"Of course," James rolled his eyes, leaning his elbows on his friends' shoulders; one on Remus' and one on Sirius'.

"Let's get names sorted, yes?" I breathed and pointed at Evie. "This is a new friend of mine, her name's Evie." I looked at her. "This is James Potter, Sirius Black, that guy who just scuttled off was Peter Pettigrew and this…" I saved the best for last, "Is-"

"We've met," Remus offered before I could finish and I raised my eyebrows, remembering that they'd both come in late to our Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Ah, of course. Kept in by the teacher, right?" I quirked an eyebrow at Evie. She blushed and I wondered if I should have to interrogate her further on her and Remus' 'friendship' when they were gone.

"Right," Remus nodded as both Sirius and James repeated the words to each other with eye-rolls and sarcastic tones.

Peter Pettigrew came back with two goblets. One of which, I didn't have to guess which had he'd held it with, was half empty.

"Thanks," I snatched up the one he offered and downed most of it in one go before pursing my lips and looking around. "Alright, show me the noise box."

Pretending like I didn't notice, I watched as James and Remus both shoved Sirius away from them. He gave them a fleeting glare before smiling at me and offering to guide me through the maze of furniture, "My lady?"

"_The_ lady, thanks. You don't own me like a pet," I said to him, climbing over top of a couch and landing lightly on the floor in front of it, doing the same over the next two couches and finally hurtling over an arm chair which I didn't realize until after I'd stepped on his foot, had held a guy. "Woops, sorry." I laughed nervously.

The room was filling rapidly with people and as Sirius showed me the thing that would play out music, I got instantly excited over the infinite choice of music. Sirius and I had had a full twenty minute argument over who were better musicians. Delorium Sparks from Hooving Hippogriffs or Kirley Duke from the Weird Sisters.

I'd won of course, but only because a girl had decided (very conveniently) to walk straight into him, spilling liquid down her cream blouse and his dark shirt.

"Woopsies," She called and it had only taken me a moment to recognize that voice. Felicity. "I'm so sorry, Sirius. That was so careless of me,"

"It happens," He said, brushing off all droplets of drink he could before wiping his hand on his jeans. "Felicia, right?"

"Felicity." She corrected, touching his arm and laughing. I felt bile rise in my throat. I wanted to throw up on her shoes. "Actually. But call me whatever, right?"

Sirius, for a moment, looked uneasy. But the moment passed. Very quickly. He put an arm around her shoulders and guided her away, leaving me with records in my hands and my heartbeat in my ears.

I didn't really know why I felt such hatred towards Sirius Black right then and there, but whatever was the cause, I could tell it wasn't good.

This was just the calm before the storm.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Story,_

_Chapter 4 –_

**-Evie-**

I pushed hair away from my eyes, scratching my nail against the goblet repeatedly as I bit at my lip. So, Alexis had promised not to leave me until I'd felt safe with my surroundings. That plan hadn't held strong for long.

Instead, I stood there awkwardly as another red-head was chatting up the Marauders of which I'd just been talking to. I politely stayed well out of the conversation, as the girl didn't even seem to acknowledge that I was there. I didn't mind. I didn't know what they were talking about anyway.

"No, no." The red-head shook her hands, getting irritated as she tried to explain for the fourth time what she was talking about. "Scrabble_._ It's a Muggle game- Oh, you know what… _forget it_!" She grumbled.

"Naw, come on. Explain it _one_ more time. Please?" James asked, sucking right up to the girl. I swallowed, scanning the room again.

I could see Alexis by herself, on the floor with big round vinyls in her hands. Her eyebrows were pushed together as she looked from one to the other, but finally I saw her make a decision and feed the thing into its player.

Something didn't seem right about her, but from the ten meter distance, I couldn't really tell what exactly was passing through her mind. The best of my abilities could just tell something was up.

"Not a social butterfly?" Remus asked me, leaning over and piling little yellow puffs of pastry onto a plate.

"Who, _me_?" I pointed at myself.

He glanced passed me and jerked his head in the general direction before looking back down at what he was doing. As if I hadn't even been standing before him. "No, I was talking to the elf there." I felt like a git when I actually turned to stare at the blank wall beside me.

"Oh…" I blushed, looking at my feet. There was no elf.

He smiled knowingly, "Yeah, I was talking to you."

"Um, well I don't… know many people, actually." I admitted sheepishly. "I don't have… many friends." _What the hell?!_ I asked myself. _Who says that? Way to make yourself sound like a complete loser!_

"That's cool," He commented. "I'm not much into crowds either."

I looked over my shoulder at the pile he was making on his plate. "No? What would you be doing now then, if you weren't here with your friends?"

He looked up and pointed to himself. I smiled playfully, biting my lip. "No, the elf behind you."

His smile only got wider. It seemed to boost my confidence a little. "I'd probably be studying."

My eyebrows rose, "You too, huh?"

"A reader?"

"Complete book worm,"

"And school work?"

"I finish it like kids eating candy," I said and then smacked my forehead. "Wow, that sounds really lame. Sorry, I'm not really that much of a nerd, I just-"

"It's okay," he shook his head, but I didn't notice what he said until after I finished my sentence.

"-wanted… wanted to sound cool…" I trailed off. "Wait, what?"

He chuckled, "I said it's okay to be a bit geeky." He shrugged, "I am."

I felt my neck get a warm glow. "Oh…" A silence passed between us. By now the pile on his plate was what I would have called the equivalent to the size of the Eiffel Tower. "Are those all for you?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Wormtail over there was too afraid to get food because a pretty girl was standing next to it."

I almost choked.

"That's in his words, of course." Remus looked at me suddenly and then it was his turn to look shocked and turn red in the cheeks. "I mean- not that I'm- that's not what I meant… you are- I mean, I was just… saying what he said…"

"That's okay," I said over top of him, trying to save him from embarrassment. "Go um, deliver the food before it gets cold." I smiled nervously at him before dropping my eyes back to the floor.

Remus swallowed and then nodded, "See you…" He muttered before turning away. I felt my heartbeat in my head, my stomach slide to my ankles and my lungs retract. What was this feeling? I couldn't tell, but it _hurt_.

I turned away also, finding myself facing the wall. I leaned my forehead against the stone, breathing out slowly. _I am such a loser… _Was all that I could think after that.

By the end of the night, Alexis was tipsy on something. I wasn't too sure of what exactly, I hadn't seen the bottle after she'd passed it on.

"Whoooooo! Look, Evie! LOOK! I can _fly_," He held her arms out as I held her up, away from where if I let her go, her nose would connect with the marble floor and surely break.

"Need help?" Somebody asked me from behind. I flicked my hair around to see a tall boy, thin but lean, curly brown hair to his neck. He had the most amazing green eyes.

"Um…"

"Don't worry," He grinned, helping me pick Alexis up. "My name's Lucas. I'm Lexi's older brother."

"Oh, she told me she had an older brother." I nodded, grunting and heaving the girl back to her feet. "Does she always get drunk on campus?" I laughed.

"Often enough that I'm usually the one carrying her up the stair cases," He sighed.

I laughed and shook my head, not being able to believe that a year ago; I would be in bed and asleep by now, of course after finishing all homework, revising chapters for the semester and then catching up on some reading.

Now, here I was, carrying a drunk witch back to our common room, I hadn't done any homework or revised chapters, and I was sure that if you asked me what class I had in the morning, I wouldn't be able to answer you.

Yes, this year would go by quite well.

**-Alexis-**

"Alright," I growled at breakfast, dropping my bag of stuff on the seat. "Who burned my sheets this morning?"

I was glaring at Maybelle who didn't look the slightest bit guilty as she read her Modern Art magazine and spooned cereal into her mouth.

I knew that this look would make Evie spill the beans, which is exactly why I stared her down. "Maybelle thought it might get you out of bed quicker. After all, she thought you'd forgive her as she made up an Aspritotious potion for you this morning. She left it by your bed." She leaned closer to me and lowered her voice. "It's for the hangover…"

"I know what an Aspritotious potion is!" I snapped, plonking down angrily and grabbing for an apple.

"She's snappy when she gets woken up," Maybelle drawled boredly. "And has a hangover, although that last one's her own fault."

"I was stressed, okay? I needed to unwind," I said, looking down the table and feeling my insides burn. Not three students away, did Sirius Black sit happily at the breakfast table with a girl who had a cropped hair cut, on his lap.

"Oh, so they're _buddies_ now? Real close. I see," I grumbled, taking a vicious bite out of my apple. It took me a moment to realize both girls were staring at me. "What?"

"Are you feeling, alright?" Maybelle frowned but I saw Evie follow my glance down the table and she seemed to sink lowly into her seat and almost slide under the table.

"Fine," I lied big time. "I'm feeling great, actually. Thanks for the potion."

This seemed to clear the air because Maybelle tossed her black and gold dreadlocks over one shoulder and went back to reading. I glanced back down the table but Sirius was gone. I wasn't sure how fast a guy like him could move, even if he went through girls like a pack of addictive cigarettes, but I was sure he couldn't move _that _fast.

All the same, he was gone and I found someone else's' eyes staring at me. From across the table, I could see a boy from Slytherin and he was smirking at me. Johnny kind of gave me the creeps these day and I remembered what I'd promised myself before stepping onto the Hogwarts Express.

_You're going to end it, Lexi. If it's the last thing you do this year, you're _going_ to end it._

I swallowed as Johnny licked his lips blatantly at me, adding in a nod just for luck at the end. I shivered and looked down, pretending that the gesture had sent me blushing.

Instead I tried to think of good break up lines.

Second class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures. Usually, this was one of my favourite classes as I loved being outside of the castle and magical creatures fascinated me. Even though I failed most of my exams in the subject, I was still persistent to learn as best as I could.

The weather outside was slightly chilled, although not enough that I had to pull out my scarf. Boys and girls had their blouse sleeves rolled to their elbows, and robes were constantly being pulled on and off.

All of the Marauders were in this class with me, along with Evie, so it was, as you could say, a full car. Professor Knemight was a stalky woman (she kind of reminded me of a tall, dead-wood tree), with silvering hair and glasses that always slid down her nose too far for anyone's safety.

She liked to lecture, which was one of her only cons, causing most of us to space off into our own worlds. She especially tended to forget about past classes and liked to repeat things to us. But this never bothered us at all since it always gave us the benefit of doing things we'd already done, therefore letting us finish early.

Today we were, like many times before, going over the basic outlines of Grindylow folklore. Professor Knemight would often let us lean up against rocks and trees for us to complete our written work, so I made camp next to a large rock and leaned my parchment to the back of a wooden board we kept for Care of Magical Creatures classes.

Evie sat by me, propping her knees up and leaning hers against them. She was already scribbling away at her parchment. After getting comfortable I leaned and read over her shoulder.

'**A Grindylow is a pale, light brown creature that lives underwater in the seaweed beds at the bottom of lakes in Great Britain and Ireland. They have rotting teeth and small pointed horns, long flailing tentacles and a spherical-shaped head. These features make them quite foul-looking.**

**A Grindylow may have small hands, but their fingers consist of great strength that they use to pull their prey down deep into their dormant lairs. They are violent and aggressive creatures; very dangerous to any trespasser.**

**Merpeople have been known to domesticate Grindylows and keep them as somewhat 'pets'. It is unknown to the Wizarding world as to how the Merpeople accomplish this.'**

I stared in astonishment at the girl's slightly slanted and scratchy manuscript, amazed at the knowledge she was able to spill onto her page without even having picked up her 'Magical Creature Encyclopedia: Volume 6'.

She looked up, obviously sensing me staring and caught me in the act. I pointed at her page, "I just can't believe you got all that done already,"

She smiled, "I've written this same draft about six times already. It's pretty burned in there," She pointed to her head and handed over the parchment to me. "Here, you can copy."

"You're a life-saver," I chuckled, starting on my quest to copy out the girl's words.

As the bell rang for break, I didn't hurry to pack up really. Evie leaned against a tree and waited for me to get my shit together. I grinned as it pained her for me to take so long. "Oh! Did you hear that the Gryffindor Qudditch team is holding try-outs? They need a new seeker and chaser. The last two just graduated."

Evie raised her eyebrows at me, and I knew she'd caught the edge in my voice. "You're going to try out, aren't you?"

"..was thinking about it," I mumbled lowly, shrugging a shoulder.

Evie smirked for some reason and she crouched by me, placing her fingers in the dirt and looking at me. "Sirius Black is on the team isn't he?" She whispered.

I blinked, "Maybe. So what if he is? Potter is on the team also-"

"I know why you want to join the team," Evie said, tossing red hair over her shoulder and glancing up at figures that moved towards the castle. I knew she was looking right at the Marauders.

"Do you?" I said through gritted teeth, picking up my bag and swinging the strap over my shoulder.

"He treats you differently to a lot of girls because he _knows_ you're different. He knows that you will back-chat him and that if he doesn't watch himself, one wrong move and he could slip and be within your grasp of humiliation. He also knows that you know this, thus leaving you both knowing that secretly, you're both meant for each other." She finished. Or at least, I thought she had. Really, it was just the beginning.

"This leaves him feeling frustrated against his better judgment and you feeling confused because you don't know whether you have feelings for the guy or not. His mysterious personality and smartass attitude is just part of the plan, Lexi and you know this. Somehow, you know this but this time, he doesn't know that you know. You know that it's just part of his cover-up. Basically, without his makeup, he's a nobody and you seem to be a girl who could easily wipe that makeup away. This, finally, leaves him becoming afraid of being too relaxed and casual around you; because he knows you could 'expose him'. Because he might let something slip- like a kindness unknown to the rest of his friends and he knows that you will be able to pick up on it like a compass to magnetic fields. But you're frustrated, I see, because you're confused over him. One moment there is a certain type of fascination that could suffice for attraction, something deep… while the next he is back to his flirtatious, shallow self that he shows to the world. And it's like everything that has just passed between you both," Evie's eyes were hazed and looking far off, as if remembering a memory. "…has disappeared."

I couldn't even begin to think of what to say to the girl who had just practically read my life like a book. "How did you do that?" I managed to choke out.

Evie shook her head, as if clearing thoughts and looked at me. "Oh, it's just a thing I can do… I'm no psychic, don't get me wrong. I just have this certain aptitude towards being able to see things… that others can't. Things under the surface."

"You can read feelings, then?" I asked.

She laughed at me. "It's not easy to put into words. I guess, I have these kind of supersonic observational skills. If I look at something the right way, I can put pieces together easily and then the rest just comes to me."

"Weird…" I breathed, frowning at her as we were almost to the top of the grounds now.

"Very," Evie nodded at me.

"How long have you been able to do that stuff?"

She swallowed at looked down at her feet, "Ever since I can remember, really. Around about when my parents died, two years after my berth."

"Sorry to hear," I said in a kind voice, lightly touching her shoulder. She blew hair out of her face.

"No trauma," She said. "What class have we got next?" She changed the subject and I let the last one drop into nothingness.

"Defense," I said. "With the boys. Yay," I added with a sarcastic tone. Evie grinned at me but to be quite honest, I couldn't return it. For I knew now, that for the next hour, I would be staring at a certain Marauder for the whole class, wondering what the hell I was going to do.

'_And it's like everything that has just passed between you both has disappeared…'_

If anything, that was the line that stuck the most with me. And it was the most hurtful too. Now that showed something not good.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Story,_

_Chapter 5 –_

SURPRISE. New point of view! (:_  
_

**-Remus-**

Professor Rayne practically ignored us for most of the lesson, disappearing into his little staff room every chance he got. We were set to copy the writing on the board and I worked hard at getting it all written out before the others could distract me, which I knew would be their first objective.

Although before I could finish, I caught sight of something that pulled me from my studies. _Stop staring_, I told myself, but like an untrained canine, my mind just went running off in the other direction.

Alexis Murphy had her face on the desk next to her red-headed friend. Her eyes were closed and her brown hair acting like a curtain over her shoulders and back. She made no sound and hardly even moved. I wondered if she was breathing, for a moment, but my heightened hearing ability was able to pick up the slow vibrations of her chest. A perk from being a werewolf and believe me, there weren't many. I decided to go back to just doing what I was supposed to.

Not a moment later that my quill had touched my parchment, did Sirius toss his own away from him like it was a disgusting creature. I snickered, "Don't like that one?"

"This stuff is ridiculous," He said a little louder than I would have liked as people turned to look at us. "'_How to tell a ghost from a spiritual figure?'_ What, do they think we're stupid? They're the same thing!"

"You just gave away the answer to your first question," I pointed out. "No, they're not. Which is exactly why they are teaching us this."

"You're insane," Sirius shook his head, looking around the class room, I was sure for a diversion for his tired brain.

"I've been lead to believe so," I muttered, attempting to finish my work. I should have known sitting next to Padfoot would result to this.

"Hey! _Psst!_" He leaned across my desk without warning, knocking my ink pot aside and smudging the not-yet-dry ink on my parchment with his sleeve. I gave a short sigh of anguish before realizing it would leave a nasty stain. I smirked.

Evie looked up from her work and she blinked a few times, obviously having to adjust to looking away from her parchment for the first time in a while. This made me smile.

"Is she okay?" Sirius mouthed at her and I wondered why he didn't just ask the question or ask _Alexis_ the question.

Evie shrugged, glancing around at her friend. "I heard she wants to try out for the Qudditch team?" Sirius continued and I felt irritable as he put creases through my parchment.

James turned his head around, looking towards the 'Q' word. He found Sirius' source of entertainment and changed his position, so that he was sitting backwards on his chair and facing the girl. Evie looked kind of scared, what with all of us looking at her. I felt sorry for her.

I'd never actually spoken to her like I had the other night since the time we'd first met. I'd remembered her face instantly when we'd first been introduced, before entering this very classroom. She'd been the cute and quiet girl I'd talk to for a whole train ride back in my second year. Sirius had claimed for a week passing that we were to get married in secret and run away together, of course I'd brushed him off.

I wondered if she had remembered me. From the train ride.

Probably not. I wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't.

I saw Alexis grip Evie's wrist and mutter something. Something that I picked up easily as, "Don't tell them anything..." But it was too low in audio for any of the other boys to hear.

"Um… that's right," Evie had said to Sirius quickly, ignoring Alexis' comment, I guessed.

Alexis sat up and looked at Evie with an expression that I would have thought to mean, _"Oh you didn't just do that…"_

I knew because I gave the same expression often.

"That's wicked," James beamed happily.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "If you need any help, Murphy… you know who to talk to, right? You've got connections to the team." He pointed at himself and James. I saw Evie grin widely at Alexis who seemed to have her eyes narrowed down into slits.

"He'll put in a good word," I said finally, trying to break the ice.

"Okay," Alexis said, in almost a challenging tone. "I'll try out. But promise me something, boys…"

James and Sirius exchanged looks. I smiled, eager to hear Alexis Murphy's deal. "_Don't_ go easy on me. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I've any less skill than you."

Sirius went to snap back, but I cut in. "She has a point."

I got _the look_. The one Sirius gave me every time I traced dangerously close to the wrong side of an argument. Even if one hadn't started yet.

I closed my lips tightly together. Sirius leaned back and I was able to access my parchment once more, but the bottom half of my writing was now just smudged black dots. I looked at it, turned it side-ways, realized it was unfixable and picked out a new sheet of parchment.

_Thanks_, I muttered bitterly and silently to Sirius with a look. He gave me a smug look and I wanted to put my quill through his finger. Of course, I didn't. Instead, I wrote out the lines again until my hand cramped.

The bell chimed for the change of class and I tossed my light hair out of my eyes, it was so long now days. "You've really got to sit to my left next time, Padfoot. I can't take anymore of this…" I nudged him repeatedly with my right arm, indicating that our arms clashed too often in class when he sat on my right and I sat on his left.

"It's your problem that you prefer to have me that way," Sirius smirked but I didn't laugh. Eugh, listening to dirty unwanted comments from Sirius was just the way I loved to spend my day. Not.

"See you, Moony."

"Yeah, later Moony." The guys said to me as we took different paths to class.

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the girl in front of me. I stepped on her heel, causing her to yelp and stumble, almost falling down the staircase ahead of us. My quick reflexes served me for the better, my hand shooting out and grabbing Evie around the waist.

A boy and girl from Ravenclaw stared up at us and I smiled apologetically, helping Evie back to her feet. The boy glared at me and tugged his girl past us. I didn't understand what we'd done to upset the two so much.

"Hey, she would've crushed you just then..." I shot at him but the boy didn't care. I then realized what I'd said. I wanted to curl up and die. "Okay, as bad at that just may have sounded… I swear it's not what I was implying." I said carefully, raising my hands in a stance that showed I wanted to apologize. She wasn't fat. I didn't think she was fat at all. It's not what I had meant!

Evie looked at me then, for the first time since our last class and blinked. She was a pretty girl. Light creamy skin with freckles that covered her rounded face, a small nose and little dark brown eyes. "I'm sorry," I said finally, after staring at her for probably too long of a moment.

"It's okay; I know you didn't mean it." She smiled admittedly, putting hair behind her ears quickly, as if she wouldn't be complete without her ears sticking past her waves of red hair.

"Thank Merlin…" I breathed, retaining a normal posture again. I was almost a full head taller than Evie, which I had never noticed before. I took a step down the staircase and then turned to look up at the girl when she didn't follow. I cocked my head to the side, "I see we're hallway-buddies again?"

She frowned and I quirked an eyebrow, "History of Magic?"

"Oh! Gosh," she put a fist to her forehead and contorted her face into an expression I'd seen her pull before. It made me want to smile, the way she shut her eyes tightly, pulled her eyebrows tightly together and crinkled her nose. "I totally spaced. Maybe you should hang around, just to remind me of what's on my timetable." She said, joining in walking with me this time.

I nodded, "I think I would be capable of that."

She smiled up at me, "I wasn't serious."

"That's a shame. It would make walking to class slightly less boring if it wasn't spent alone." This earned a smile from Evie and I relaxed, knowing that my 'crushing' comment was in the past and wouldn't come back to haunt me any time soon.

**-Alexis-**

I took extra classes in my second break period some days. Apparition class to be exact. It was always fun appearing and re-appearing near un-expecting students. I was actually able to knock James' glasses off this lesson by appearing almost _on top_ of him.

We lay crumpled on the ground in a laughing heap as close-by students looking on and laughed at us.

"Potions, _my_ favourite." James stated in a sarcastic tone as he, Sirius, Peter and I made our way down to the dungeons abnormally slowly.

"Why do you take a subject that you hate?" I asked, baffled over the concept.

"Oh, I don't hate potions," James smiled.

I felt weight against my right side and I turned to see Sirius holding onto my arm, leaning over to lower his voice, "He only takes it because Evans is in the class."

"Hey, shut up. I take it for more reasons than that!" James protested. I smiled, being in the middle of the disagreement. "But of course, once I master the art of Potions, I will be irresistible to her..."

"Of course, once you _master_ the art of mixing two ingredients together." Sirius rolled his eyes. "I see why all the girls find that attractive in a guy. It's a very hard thing to do."

"You want to be a chef?" Peter Pettigrew asked in the follow-up silence to Sirius' comment, causing us all to look around at him with raised eyebrows. He seemed to cower against the wall.

"It's a Muggle career line," I whispered.

"I know what a chef is," James said back and then looked at Sirius. "They cook for a living."

"Ah, so like a wife?" I threw my arm at his stomach, causing him to wince and jump away from me. If it had been any other boy and any other moment in my life, I would have lingered there as I knew there were hidden abs under that sweater and white shirt. "Hey, Murphy, watch it! Someone would've thought you did that on purpose!" He said in a teasing tone.

"Oh, I'd_ never_," I said dramatically, putting my hand to my chest and then glaring. I took the stairs down into the dungeons. I felt the air around us suddenly get cooler and our steps echoed in the stone halls.

Our class, of course, was already in. But this didn't stop the boys from making an entrance.

"Fear not, lords and fine ladies…" Sirius pushed open the door wider with a strong arm, puffing out his chest like a knight would after a heroic stunt.

"…for Potter and Black are here, to save the day!" James followed suit. For a moment, I was actually embarrassed to be in their presence, which was a rarity. The whole class was looking over their shoulders at us. Even Slughorn looked slightly amused for a moment.

"Alright, lads, settle down. Take a seat. All of you," The rounded man asked, pointing out several spare seats.

Everybody had rolled their eyes at the boys' entrances, even I. But then James had just taken it too far. "Oh come now, Evans." He dropped by her table on his way to one near the back. "You can't say that you don't want me now." He gave her a grin, of which she slapped off his face. Literally.

She'd picked up her 'Advanced Potion-Making; Volume VI' and swung it right by Potter's face when Slughorns back had just so conveniently been turned. James stumbled backwards, Sirius grabbing up his friend before he was able to squash the both of them.

James held his jaw and the red head smirked, "Woops, it looks like your head just doubled in size and got in the way of my school book, Potter."

I narrowed my eyes on Lily Evans. I couldn't see what James really liked in her after all she was rude, mean and always shooting the poor boy down. "Keep moving, James, she isn't worth it." I pushed the boys along. _This_ however, got a glare from Lily shot towards me. I just smiled.

"That _really_ hurt…" I heard James whisper to Sirius once we were at the back of the room.

There was a whole line at the back of the class, not the best place for two Marauders to sit, I was sure, but we took it with open arms. I sat towards the middle of the aisle, Sirius beside me, then James and following up with Peter who looked like he had trouble sitting down.

"Forget her, man. Really. What's that, the fifth time she's hit you with a book this week?" Sirius muttered as the boy beside him still rubbed his face.

"It's all a part of the secret attraction, Padfoot. I mean… she hates that I'm just so good, she wants to make me _look_ bad. But of course that can never happen... You wouldn't get it."

"No, I wouldn't. I don't get slapped around by girls, _Prongs._"

"Hey man, your time will come..." James smiled.

Sirius just shrunk away from the guy, turning on me instead. "What're we doing this lesson, Murphy. Something that includes close physical contact, I hope." He smirked and I cringed, feeling his hot breath on my neck. Why had I tied my hair up today?

"I don't know," I decided to play along and look around at the boy. "I was too distracted by the mere presence of you, to be able to concentrate on any of my school work, Mr. Black."

His lips parted, to show off perfectly aligned white teeth. His set of canine teeth were slightly sharper than the rest, showing themselves off whenever he smiled charmingly at anybody. It was part of what made his smile look so devil-like and _sexy_. Whoa, had I just thought that?

"Why Murphy, dare my eyes deceive me? Are you blushing?"

For a moment, I was tempted to turn away and check in a reflective surface. But then I remembered who I was playing with and stood my ground, "I don't believe you're capable of having that much of an effect on me, Black."

"Students up the back," Both Sirius' head and my own turned to Slughorn. "Tell me an example of an Everlasting Elixir."

I saw Sirius' eyebrows disappear under his hair, his brain (if he had one) most likely going blank. Thank god, Potions was one of the classes I tried hard to pay attention to. "Euphoria, sir?" I spoke up before Sirius.

"Correct, Miss. Murphy." Slughorn looked proud. "And of what properties does the Euphoria Elixir have?"

"It is an Elixir to Induce, sir." I said and when Slughorn chuckled, clapped and awarded Gryffindor a good handful of points, I perked up and couldn't lose my smile. Even_ if_ Sirius did cuss at me under his breath.

We were given a project to do over the next week. First, we were to research an Everlasting Elixir, then we were to research the properties and historic evolution of the Elixir. After that, we had to name all its ingredients and then collect them over a time span of two days. Finally, on the last day, we would make the actual potion. I was well excited.

"Elixir to induce?" Sirius asked me.

"It basically means that any drinker of the potion will turn into you…" I said in all seriousness as I pulled out my books.

It took Sirius until I was getting up to retrieve a few text books from the classroom's store cupboard, to realize what my comment had intended. "Oh hey!" He called as I was two strides away from the desk already. I smirked. Oh yes, potions with Mr. Black would be great fun.

**-Evie-**

I'd had to pull Alexis away from James Potter after our last Care of Magical Creatures class for the week on a Friday afternoon. I don't know what part of 'Quidditch Tryouts' had slipped her mind, but I was there to cram it all back in. I hated the game and I remembered for her. I could tell this is something that would come along with our friendship.

"_Why_ are you pulling at my arm like that?" Alexis asked, finally irritated enough, tugging her limb away from me.

"_Qudditch try-outs_! Remember?"

"Holy shit," Alexis gasped, meeting my strides to the castle. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Now get your things, you haven't got much time." We jumped the stairs two at a time towards the common room. Once she got her pants and top on, I turned to her. "Do you want me to come with you?" I asked, checking over my shoulder to see the Marauder's making their way into the common room. I couldn't keep my eyes off Remus Lupin though. Call me a girl, but I'd found myself an attractive male and I wasn't prepared to forget about him just yet.

"It's okay; I think I can do this by myself." Alexis laughed, touching my arm and pulling me back to our conversation. "Just give me a few pep talks before I head out, yeah?"

"Done, deal." I nodded and followed her back into the Gryffindor common room. She was changed into her gear finally and she leaned her arms against the back of a chair as I had to help corset up the back of her red Quidditch top to her robe, making them tight to her body.

Finally, she was ready and in the mean time of rushing, I'd lost track of where the other boys were. I guessed James and Sirius had already disappeared to the Quidditch oval.

"Knock 'em dead, Lexi." I said to Alexis at the doors of the castle, smiling.

"You bet. I'll see you at dinner, yeah?" She tied her curly hair back into a ponytail.

"Sure thing," I nodded, seeing a familiar face appear behind Alexis. I felt my stomach fill with sudden butterflies.

"Hey Alexis," Remus looked down at her, squashing past her through the door to get in. "Good luck out there today."

"Thanks Lupin," she beamed up at him. "Are the others already down there?"

He nodded, "Just dropped them. You better get down there soon, the teams starting up."

"Shit," Alexis sighed, reaching for me and kissing my cheek in thanks for helping her in such a heat. She tossed her bag into my arms and grinned, "See you later."

"Bye," I whispered as she whirled around and bounded towards the courtyard. I bit at my lip and looked up at Remus. "You're not on the team?"

He shook his head, "I, um… don't like flying."

I relaxed, closing my eyes. "Okay, I'm not the only one…" I opened my eyes again to see him smiling at me. He held out a hand and moved us as a group of younger students bustled by us. I blushed at our sudden close contact, regretting having to take a step back from each other when finally everybody had passed.

"So what are you going to do now that you're friends are off making fools of themselves?" I teased, quirking an eyebrow as I felt a sliver of confidence pour into my veins.

Remus chuckled, "I was about to hit the library, actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "I've got to finish that homework we got from Professor Feather."

Our History of Magic teacher had assigned us homework of researching the Witch or Wizard of choice, that had made historical impacts on the 'Wizarding Secrecy' department in the Ministry of Magic. I knew this because I'd almost finished mine in my second break period.

"Have you started?" I asked as the both of us moved inside.

Remus pursed his lips together in an upwards smile, shaking his head slowly. His hazel eyes glistened.

I grinned and glanced at my feet, "Well if you need any help… I've only got to write up my conclusion."

"You'd help we write the essay?" He laughed.

"I doubt you need help, I've seen your grades." I then blushed. _Way to sound like a creepy stalker, Evie_. I hissed at myself. "Um, but if you'd… I don't know… want some company or something?"

"Sure," He nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Okay?" I looked up him, slightly shocked. I then tried to cover it quickly. "I mean, cool." I nodded.

"Let's go," He gestured with a jerk of his chin, waiting for me to step first and so I did. And with that, Remus Lupin and I made our way to the library. Sure, it wasn't exactly a study date, but I couldn't rid the butterflies. I just preyed to Merlin that I wouldn't end up vomiting on his shoes because of my nerves.

That was never a good way to leave a first impression.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Story,_

_Chapter 6 –_

**-Alexis-**

I swung the bat a last time, scoring directly through the first hoop and knocking down two targets. I saw a few other students who were trying out for beater watch me in amazement. I couldn't help but think good of myself.

"She's really good…" Bianca Phillips whispered to James Potter, hovering on her broom. James, whom I hadn't realized, was the team captain. Of course he was. He was that kind of guy.

"I know…" He whispered back as I swung my bat again, hitting a large bludger away from me.

Sirius Black was _not_ going to distract me. I made a fair point of it and every time I saw him zoom into my line of sight, I'd tried to change it. He looked so damn hot on a broom, his arm muscles bulging as he'd thrown his robe off. His dark hair was being tossed around by the wind, his grey eyes laughing with enjoyment.

He looked great on a broom. Almost like James looked like he was _made_ to fly.

I grudgingly gave my bat to another kid for her trail run. I flew over to the sides of the pitch were a line of chairs were placed out to sit upon. I dipped the tail of my broom, guiding myself to a sharp and speedy stop. If the broom had touched the ground, it would have kicked up grass.

I rolled up my sleeves and took of the hard dragon hide bounds that protected my arms and shins from any severe damage.

Watching people fly through the air, I felt my fingers start to twitch and my stomach start to knot up. What if I didn't make the team? I wanted so badly to play Quidditch. I always had. Ever since my first year, I'd tried desperately to get onto the team, but something had always stopped me.

Lucas, my eldest brother was a chaser, and his brown hair was also flying around his head like a crazy storm of brown. It seemed everybody around me played Quidditch except me. Something was wrong with that picture and I knew it.

So when my brother appeared beside me, sitting down and wincing I felt a flicker of hope in my chest. He always brought me hope, I never knew what it was, but Lucas was such a kind, smart kid. I looked up to him.

"Hey Lex," He smiled, holding his upper arm tightly.

"What happened?" I asked, quickly and turning towards him in worry.

"Chick up there," He pointed to the blonde who was also trying out for beater right now. "Her name is Abbey Hopps. She just diverted a bludger and it caught me in the arm,"

I felt a bubble of hatred form. "Relax, Lex. It's just dislocated. Nothing the guys can't help me fix after practice."

"_Just_ dislocated?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing." He grinned. "Really, Lex, you should know that."

I sighed and nodded, looking away. "I should."

"So I see Potter and you have become quite friendly this year." Lucas commented with a smile. "What changed?"

I shrugged a shoulder, "We've always been kind-of-friends. I guess this year, we just have a little more in common."

"That's cool," He smiled. "So you've changed into a totally different social niche, then? Not still hanging out with that Johnny guy, are you?"

I grimaced, "How do _you_ know about Johnny?"

"Hmm, let's see." I knew Lucas was about to say something smartass, as his tone had changed. "Here I am sitting in Charms class, when I hear someone behind me mutter something graphically disturbing about my little sister. Naturally, I'm going to blow up in their face, right?" He looked at me for a hand on this one. I bit my lip and dropped my gaze to the grass, feeling ashamed.

"What did they say?" I mumbled.

"Forget that. Point is; I find out this kid's been sniffing around my sister for the past four _years_ without me knowing."

"That's not true! I told you about him back in my second year. As soon as we started dating, remember? I do. You threw a sausage at me from across the table and ruined that painting mum loved above the fireplace." I don't know why I was so desperate for him to remember this lame little memory.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "Tell me it wasn't the same guy."

"Well… kind of. It's complicated." I sighed, putting my face in my hands. "We're kind-of dating."

"Oh man," Lucas groaned. "_Kind-of _dating? What, is he just your screw-buddy?"

"Luke!" I snapped, glaring at him. "No he _isn't_ just my screw buddy." I lied. "He's a nice guy, actually, you wouldn't understand it."

"You're dating a seventh year who talks about you like a piece of meat to his macabre friends?"

I shuddered; why did that imagine in my head fit so well to Johnny Taylor. "I'm going to end it. Really soon, it's gotten weird."

"Please do, so that I don't have to endure hearing about things I _really_ do not want to, coming from the mouth of a dirty Slytherin."

I held up a finger to his face then, "_Hey_, they are _not_ _dirty_. Not all of them! Whoever thought Gryffindors were so prejudice? Slytherins have a right to hate us, you know."

"Lex," Lucas sighed. "You obviously missed the signs. Your… 'kind-of' boyfriend is a prick and a creep. And I don't like him hanging out with my little sister."

"Well that's none of your business!" I cried out suddenly, not knowing where this sudden rage had come from. "Just because _you_ think he's bad for me, doesn't mean he is!" Why was I fighting for something I, also, wanted to get rid of? Ah, nothing made any sense to me anymore.

Just as I stood up in my heat of anger and confusion, Sirius Black had popped up. Of course; in the most inappropriate of moments was he always there to 'save the day'.

"You weren't talking about me now, were you?" He smirked, folding his arms. I glared and shoved passed him, knocking his shoulder with my own. I'd secretly wished that the impact would have knocked him to the ground, but my wish went unanswered.

I headed back towards the castle, in desperate need of a hot shower to relax my muscles and fix this frizz thing going on with my hair. I couldn't wait until I could find one. Maybe I could skip dinner. Yes, skip dinner and go break up with Johnny Taylor instead. I liked the sound of that, but just as I had thought it, my stomach rumbled unhappily.

If it hadn't been for all the energy I'd just used up towards my Quidditch try-out, I wouldn't have the burning desire to devour a whole elephant. But due to the amount of exercise I'd just done, plus covered the whole school grounds in less than five minutes (which had to be some sort of record), I was hungry.

So while I grabbed my things and headed to the showers, I not only revised my dinner plans, but I also thought of fast and to-the-point break up lines, as I knew Johnny wouldn't want to beat around the bush. After all, he'd never really been a gentle and patient person.

I guess that was one of the things that terrified me about him.

**-Evie-**

_Gentle and patient_. Those two words were all that filled my head as I watched over Lupin as he listened to the first year babble about 'cockatrice'. I, myself, had never heard of such a creature but this first year had seemed determined to get Remus' attention over it.

In the end, all she wanted was for him to pull out a book from a shelf high above our own heads. Our, being the girl and I.

I'd never been a tall girl, but I wasn't _that_ short, reaching around about 5'3. Remus was probably heading towards 6 foot. He pulled out the book with a purple hide cover and handed it to the young girl, smiling as she ran off in joy.

"An admirer?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"You think?" He asked, raising his eyebrows just like my own. It sent me into a fit of giggles before we returned to our table, where books lay scattered in piles and in messes. Parchment lay before us as I had quickly finished my conclusion to my essay. Remus was almost done, although we still had about an hour before dinner.

"I've never seen somebody write so fast," He'd commented, watching my fingers flick my quill over my parchment. I smiled and blushed as I saw his eyes flick up to mine. I couldn't meet his; otherwise I knew I'd break into some fit of uncanny staring.

"So what _is_ a cockatrice?" I changed the subject off of me, instead dipping my quill back into it's ink pot and steepling my fingers on the desk. I looked at Remus.

"I'm not too sure myself," He dragged the tip of his finger around the edge of his parchment. "But I'm pretty sure I saw a diagram once. It looked sort of like a rooster with a lizard's tail. Or perhaps a dragon tail. Like I said, I couldn't be sure. I was just flicking through."

I frowned, "I've never heard of it either."

Both of us shrugged and as Remus turned to continue his work, I took my moment to stare.

His skin was unnaturally clear for a teenage boy. The only things that his skin consisted of, which I had only noticed when I'd sat this close to him, were scars. There was one by his jaw line on the left side of his face, a few on his neck and one by his hair line. I didn't see that one very often as his hair was often in his eyes (which, might I add, I find totally attractive and adorable on boys).

His forearms held a lot more than his face. One even trailed from his wrist up the side of his right forearm to his elbow. I wondered how a boy of his age could have so many scars. Some were mere little cuts, others were large torn pieces of white skin.

I wanted to ask, but I felt it was too much of an invasion of privacy at this stage. Call it my 'freaky observational skills' but something told me there was a deeper story to these wounds than just an easy "I fell,".

"You're staring," His voice broke my thoughts like a needle to a bubble.

I jumped, a little shocked to realize his eyes were looking into mine, half lidded and snuck over his shoulder at me.

"Am I?" I asked guiltily, dropping my wrists between my knees and hunching over my own parchment.

He shifted his position so that he was facing me a little more again. "My scars…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I mumbled, now looking everywhere _but_ at him. "I- really. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," He chuckled lowly, placing a hand on my shoulder. The sudden close-contact between himself and I made my heart thud loudly. "Really, you're not the first to stare. I get it all the time."

"Way to make me feel special," I laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood. Remus laughed, so I was glad it worked.

He didn't end up telling me how he got all the scars and I didn't dare ask. Instead, when I was _positive_ he was not looking, I snuck teeny tiny glances at the ones on his arms, wondering how many more scars he had that I _couldn't_ see.

When he finished his essay, he allowed me to proof-read it after a few tries of my nagging. I'd never felt so relaxed around someone, like this, before.. Not at Hogwarts, at least. Even Alexis, I had been so worried of saying something weird or off to her, causing our friendship to blow up and explode into a million little pieces.

With Remus, I felt I could say anything and get away with it. But I didn't. Instead, I kept my cool as much as I could and just read over his writing, which was surprisingly neat for a boy. But that made my life all the more easier.

I pulled out my wand, Fir wood with added Spider's silk (or gossamer to some), and flicked it at words that didn't sound right or at the very few spelling errors. The letters morphed into Remus manuscript look-alikes, as if no mistake had been made in the first place.

I passed the parchment back and smiled, "Very well done. I'll be surprised if you don't get full marks,"

He looked at the parchment and then at me, his eyebrows hiding under his light sandy hair. "You were editing my work."

I felt a lump rise in my throat, "Oh… should I not have?"

He shook his head, "Nobody ever edits my work." I frowned and he breathed a laugh, looking at his work. "I wouldn't be able to get James to proof-read my stuff even if it was to save my life, and I wouldn't trust anything that I'd have to hand to a Professor in the hands of Sirius or Peter."

I shrugged a shoulder, "Well there's more of where that came from."

He nodded, "It's odd, unsettling some. But I think I may just have to try it out some more times."

I grinned just as people started to move out of the library. I checked a close-by clock that sat on a table behind us, "Dinner starts in fifteen minutes. I should… probably get back to seeing how Alexis did with her try-outs." I bit my lip, not really wanting to leave Remus.

He put his parchment into his bag, fixing it's strap over one shoulder and letting the bag hang on his hip. It was only then did I realize I still had Alexis' as well as my own. "Me too. Well, I mean, that I should get back to my friends and make sure they're all still in one piece."

"Will I see you at dinner?" I asked, getting up alongside him.

"Of course," He smiled, pushing in our chairs before leading me to the exit of the library. The books we had been using were now magically floating away towards their original shelf space. Remus stopped me at the library doors, his fingers lingering on my elbow. "Will we get to do this again?"

"This?" I asked, smiling at him.

"This," he confirmed with a nod. "homework date, catch-up studying together, whatever you'd like to call it. Midnight cram session?"

I grinned, "Yeah, I'd like to think we can do it again some time. After this, I'm going to really notice how studying can be very lonesome."

He nodded, "Agreed. I'll see you at dinner, I have to go drop something off."

I swallowed and felt sad about saying goodbye. We both felt slightly awkward, standing and just looking at each other, so finally we moved.

"Um, bye." I waved lamely, taking a sidestep around him.

He smiled and moved back to let me past. After rounding the corner, I practically ran to the stairs and up them as fast as possible, suddenly full of electricity. I didn't quite know where it had all come from, but it was charging through my veins like crazy.

I headed into the girl's dorm to find Alexis pulling on a red sweater and drying her hair with wand work. Her curls sizzled and popped, but literally after a moment, they were bouncy and dry and beautiful.

"Hey," I said, going to my trunk to find cloths for dinner. Jeans and a shirt would do fine. "how was try-outs?"

"Sucky." She said, "But I may have made the team. Won't find out until Monday, though." She said, looking at her reflection. "You'd think acne would get bored of hanging around on the same person for a long time and so it'd just pack up one day and leave?"

I frowned at her, "You've never used Bubotuber pus to get rid of it?"

"Used _what_ pus?" Alexis looked at me through the mirror.

"Bubotuber. It's a plant," I rolled my eyes. "Doing Herbology you might know this, but you don't. Next time I'm in the greenhouse, I'll get you some. It's great for severe acne cases. Cleared mine all up." I trailed fingers over my clear, freckled cheeks.

"You put _pus_ on your face?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh here we go. Forget it, keep your zits."

"No, no. Okay, I'm sorry, I just had a bad time at try-outs, that's all. Bring me the pus when you can," She smiled, turning and flopping on her bed.

I changed into some light jeans and shoved my feet into sneakers after sliding a grey shirt over my head and then searching high and low for my jacket. "What happened at tryouts?"

"My brother," Alexis sighed. "Long story, but basically I'm going to dump Johnny."

"That Slytherin boy you told me about? Well, to be quite honest, sounds like a good idea. He creeps me out,"

"I've been hearing so. How do you know Johnny?"

"Oh, I don't." I said, looking at her. "But I've seen him a few times. I also saw the way he looked at you that other morning."

"Oh, you saw that." Alexis blushed and I felt bad for her.

"Hey," I went and sat by her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Cheer up, okay? I have something that will make you smile."

"Oh?" Alexis raised her eyebrows.

I nodded, blushing already as I grinned goofily. "I just spent over an hour in the library with Remus Lupin. It was awesome." I squealed quietly.

Alexis laughed, "A study date? Surely not."

"Yep." I nodded and sighed, "Lexi… I think I _do_ have the hots for him."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Jump him already." Alexis laughed.

"No," I shook my head. "I don't think he's that kind of boy, Lexi. In fact, I've never had a boyfriend before to know how many different types of boys there are. But all I know is that this will take a little time and I am having so much fun in the mean time."

"That's good," Alexis giggled with me and there was a single chime that shook through the walls of the castle. "Dinner's ready."

"Let's go," I stood up.

"Thought you'd never ask," Alexis said exasperatedly, jumping to her feet and snatching up her wand.

"It wasn't a question, Lexi." I snickered, following her down into the common room.

"Yeah, I know." She giggled and climbed out of the portrait hole. "But I'm starved."

**-Alexis-**

_Almost there…_ I thought instantly as I saw the doors of the Great Hall come into view. As if on cue, I glanced at the large hour-glass figures of house points to compare. Ravenclaw and Slytherin were tying on 206 points, Gryffindore just under them by ten points.

Hands came down over my eyes and for a moment, I was smiling.

"Guess who, babe." I shuddered under the suddenly very-cold fingers, wanting to run screaming miles away from there. Instead I pried the fingers from my eyes and turned to see Johnny looking at me.

He was like a rock star. Tall, blonde, with muscled arms and an authority about him that just pulsed out in vibes. He was the only one who could truly make my bones feel like jelly and stomach sink to the depths of hell.

"Hey… Johnny…" I swallowed, looking around as students passed us in the halls. I caught a glimpse of Evie's worried expression before she was pushed along by some other student and practically trampled on by another.

Johnny took this moment to pull me away towards the dungeons. I stood my ground at the top of the stairs, pulling back. "Hey, um, I'm hungry. I'd really like if I could just go eat with my friends."

"Friends? What friends?" Johnny raised his eyebrows, looking over my shoulder. I did too, and saw that the red head was nowhere to be seen. _Shit_.

"They're already in the hall," I said turning back to Johnny. _Where I'd like to be,_ I wanted to add.

He smiled down at me dangerously, one hand against the stone wall behind my head. He leaned down and pressed his hot lips to my throat, taking skin between his teeth harshly and sucking on the area.

Once upon a time, this would have felt great. Now, it just made me want to stomp on his toe and flee into the dark. "Johnny," I pushed his chest back, looking into his icy blue eyes. "I'm hungry."

"Me too, baby, me too…" He whispered huskily, leaning back in.

"No," I groaned, rolling my eyes and pushing him back again. "I mean, I really want to go to the feast now."

Johnny narrowed his eyes on mine. Ah, damn it. "Are you trying to avoid me?"

"What? No! What gives you that idea?"

"Something's wrong. How about I sneak you into our common room, for all time's sake. We'll play how we used to. Just me and you." He gripped my waist tightly and I finally couldn't take it.

"I don't want to." I said sternly.

His voice turned crisp and sharp. "What?" He hissed.

"I don't… want… _you_."He blinked and I took in a breath. "I don't have feelings for you any more, Johnny. I want you to leave me alone."

He took a step back and truly looked like he might hit me, or break something if anything. His eyes were dangerous, his body was rigid. "You're breaking it off? After _this_ long, I've treated you with respect; I've treated you like a fucking queen. I've treated you like you _asked_ me too."

"I didn't ask you to treat me like a freaking hooker, Johnny! That was some twisted idea of your own!"

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up against the stone, a vein in his neck bulging. "You'll regret this, _Trixy_. My little Trixy…" He ran a finger down my cheek to my collarbone before letting me go, whispering my pet name. He'd roughed me up a little, though, so all I could do was stand there like a wimp. "You'll regret it," He whispered again, pointing dead at me before disappearing down the steps into the darkness of the dungeons.

I took down deep breaths before composing myself finally, turning and finding my way to the great hall. I had my eyes on the floor, so I saw his shoes first.

"Everything okay, Murphy?" James Potter asked me, his face holding no ghost of a smirk or sliver of humour.

"Not really, James…" I sighed and when I looked into his eyes, I knew that he'd seen somewhat, if not all, of the stunt Johnny had just pulled.

"I'm here," He put his arms out. "If you need a hug."

I couldn't help but smile and find myself falling into his arms. I stood there for a good minute or so, hugging James before he put a hand to the back of my shoulderblades and pushed me into the great hall.

The chatter level was amazing. My ear drums hurt for a moment before I found where Evie sat (conveniently right next to the remaining Marauder boys) at the table. I looked between Maybelle, sitting with two other girls that were my used-to-be friends and Evie with Remus, Sirius and Peter. I suddenly found my heart beating loudly.

"You coming?" James asked and I nodded, deciding to let him make my decision for me.

Lily Evans was glaring at me.

I felt her green eyes on the small of my back as I walked side-by-side with James down the Great Hall. We sat next to each other and I knew this probably tore at her insides. Call me sadistic, but I was finally happy about her feeling some pain for the first time in a long time. After all, it made me cringe to watch her do the same to James day in and day out.

"So," Sirius perked up, pushing his goblet away from him. "first trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Who's with me?"

The group of us all mumbled replies and nods, which resulted in the bunch of us agreeing that we were going.

"Not staying back to study, are you Moony?" Sirius nudged Remus who blushed a little and I think I was the only one who caught the mili-second glance towards Evie he gave.

"No, I'll join you guys." He said.

Evie was smiling to herself about something and I stepped on her foot under the table, grinning at her. She blushed lightly and turned, asking a kid for the potatoes by him.

I looked up to see Sirius staring at my neck. I remembered the spot where Johnny had left a mark, my fingers instantly went to touch it. Sirius' lips broke into a wide smirk.

"See Murphy got some action," He jerked his eyebrows and then winced in pain, glaring at James. "What?" I guessed he'd gotten a heel to shin under the table.

"Nothing," James glanced my way.

"Forget it," I shook my head at Sirius.

"Oh, you did it?" Evie looked at me.

"Did who?" Sirius perked up again.

I groaned, putting my face in my hand.

"She didn't _do_ anyone." James rolled his eyes.

"Not true," I commented. "What? Just saying the truth."

"That's so beside the point, Lexi." Evie looked at me, horrified.

"That's not what I meant, though!" I whined.

"Wait, so who did you do?"

Somebody cleared their throat and the whole area at the table fell silent. Remus held two fingers up, "It seems I am the only one missing out on something here?"

"And me," Peter Pettigrew mumbled but nobody really paid attention to this.

Sirius frowned, "Uh, hello? Nobody's answered _my_ question."

"I broke up with someone!" I said loudly. Loud enough so that everyone within a good five meters could hear me. "Okay? Not that spectacular…"

Everybody fell silence and mumbled apologies. I rolled my eyes, "Could we, I don't know, focus on something else?"

"Yes," Evie nodded.

"Absolutely," James called out.

"Of course," Remus said kindly.

More silence. Sirius had his elbow on the table, chin on his palm. He looked around and then licked his teeth, "So I hear Jacki Fletcher blew up her trunk on the way in this year."

Everybody was instantly turned onto the conversation. I joined in as if nothing abnormal had happened that day. My Friday had seemed to stretch on forever, but by the time I was brushing my teeth and readying myself for bed, I felt like a normal teenager again.

Evie sat in her bed, a book open in her lap as she chewed on the end of a sugar quill.

I sighed and snuggled down under my sheets, "Hey Evie,"

"Hmm?" She looked up, her wand tip suddenly shooting more light out.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Just for, you know, being here." I whispered as the rest of the girls were already asleep.

Evie grinned and nodded, "Of course, any time."

I felt my heart feel warm as I turned over under my sheets and sunk into the soft setting of a dreamland. There I found myself spiraling into unsettled thoughts and memories.

I hadn't dreamt in so long though, that I welcomed these. I didn't even care if they were nightmares or not. Whatever it was- I felt the sense of a dream take over and I welcomed the feeling greatly.


End file.
